Dare
by MidnightRose29
Summary: "Okay...Sonic," Amy said getting his attention, "truth or dare?" Sonic did his usual smirk. Without hesitation, he chose— "Dare." Not your ordinary truth or dare game. SONAMY.
1. Part 1: Making Enemies

_**Hey** **guys! I come to you with a new story. Dare. So yeah, yada yada yada, thanks to all of those who read my oneshot Give your Heart a Break and reviewed. So, I know that some of you that read the sneak peak weren't expecting Dare to be what it was but like I said, it isn't what is expected and as you read on you will understand why that's the title. With that said, let's get on with it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm just using them to provide both you(the readers) and I(the writer) entertainment. I hope you are throroughly entertained. So, yeah, on with it!**_

* * *

Part 1: Chapter 1: Making Enemies

The school was as noisy as ever. The playground was full of excitement as students played, ate or recounted stories of their summer holiday. Yes, it was indeed the first day back at school.

The first day in a new place. Four year old Amy Rose the hedgehog was not used to new places. Her father had gotten a new job in Station Square that pays well so the family immediately packed up and moved. To Amy, this was scary. Leaving behind their neighbours, friends and the home she was so used to was something that she did not want to do. Yet she had to. When Amy's parents were finished unpacking, their new neighbours came to welcome them and the whole time, Amy had hidden behind her father's legs. It was obvious that she was a shy child.

Her new class was nice enough although she hadn't made any friends yet. Her teacher had put her to sit with some girls so that was okay. At least she wasn't sitting with any guys. Amy walked over to where she saw the people she sat with, holding a juice box in one hand and a cheese sandwich in the other.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked them nervously. The three girls sitting there, a bat, a fox and a squirrel, exchanged looks before one of them nodded her head. Amy smiled brightly.

"Thank you," she said before sitting down next to one of them.

"Amelia, right?" the squirrel in front of her asked. Amy had forgotten that the teacher had introduced her as 'Amelia Rose'.

"Yes but you can call me 'Amy'," she replied. "What're your names?" The same girl who had remembered her name introduced them.

"Well, that's Rouge," she said pointing to the bat sitting next to Amy. "This is Fiona," she referred to the fox sitting next to her. "And I'm Sally."

Amy smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

Amy was glad that the girls let her sit with them because it turned out that they were really nice. After eating, they mainly talked about where Amy used to live. She was enjoying herself until the teacher rang the bell, signalling that it was time to go inside. Everyone got up to throw away their trash. When Amy got up, she saw a blue hedgehog just hit his trash over before walking away. Amy ran after him and stopped him.

"Hey! That's not nice," she began. "Now, pick up your trash and throw it in a real bin." The hedgehog looked at her for a second before smirking.

"As you wish, princess," he said with a bow before picking up his trash and dumping it down the front of her shirt. Amy gasped and then glared at the boy. The teacher, fortunately, had seen what had happened and scolded the boy.

"Now, apologize!" she told him at the end of her rant. The boy glared at Amy before speaking.

"Sorry for putting my trash down your shirt," he said to her. The teacher seemed to be satisfied with the apology because soon she left the two children. The blue hedgehog picked his trash up from the ground, pushed past Amy's shoulder and threw it away, properly.

"Happy now, princess," he said with a scowl on his face before storming into the classroom.

"Wow." Amy turned around to see a purple cat.

"Huh?" Amy said.

"Oh, I'm Blaze," the cat said introducing herself. "Do you know who that is?" she asked referring to the boy. Amy shrugged.

"He's the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog," a different voice said. Amy looked and saw it was Fiona. "I can't believe you stood up to him." The pink hedgehog didn't see why this was so magnificent.

"Sonic is the big kid in class." This time it was Rouge. "Tell us what you think of him," Rouge said before dragging her away. Amy looked behind her and saw Blaze still standing there so she shot her an apologetic smile. Blaze nodded understanding what she meant.

"So, what's he like?" Amy hadn't even realized that Sally had joined them.

"I think he's an idiot," Amy stated simply. All three girls exchanged looks before turning back to Amy with interest.

"Why? Don't you think he's cute?" Sally asked. Amy stared at her as if she was stupid.

"Ew, no way," she told them. "He's just a big headed idiot." All three girls nodded in understanding before sitting Amy down at their table and talking about other things. One thing was for sure though, Amy had made an enemy. But she didn't care, that was the most daring thing she'd ever done. It gave her a rush she'd never felt before and she wanted more. She'd also made friends that day. So when she came home that afternoon and her parents asked how her day was, she said that it was great before skipping to her new room.

* * *

_**(3 years later)**_

The bell rang. Children could be seen bursting out of their classrooms and running to, well, wherever they were going. Amy Rose and her friends could be seen heading to their usual lunch table under a tree. There had been some additions to the group, two to be exact. There was Bunnie Rabbot, a rabbit who had been born unable to walk so her parents had provided her with robot legs, making her able to walk. There was also Wave the swallow. She was normally quiet but she was also extremely intelligent. That day, Fiona and Wave offered to get the group's lunch so while Amy and the others waited, they talked and played hand games. When the two girls returned with everyone's lunch they ate and caught the two girls up on what they had missed. It was only when someone kicked Amy's bottle of water over and it rolled away from the group that the peace was disturbed.

"Sorry Rosy," Rouge apologized. The girls had come up with a nickname for her other than 'Amy' and Amy happened to like both of them.

"It's okay," Amy told her before getting up to chase her drink. Sally got up to follow Amy and help her catch it. When Amy finally spotted the drink, she bent down to pick it up but before she could, someone else picked it up. Then Amy heard a voice that could literally make steam come out of her ears.

"So, the princess decided to leave her castle." A scowl formed on Amy's face. 'Princess' was the only nickname she had that she didn't like and Sonic had decided to keep it for her since the day they met. Amy stood up and came face to face with the blue hedgehog.

"Can I get my water back?" she asked trying to sound as polite as possible, which wasn't very. Sally had caught up to Amy and stood behind her. Two of Sonic's friends, Tails and Knuckles, had also joined them. The three of them had been tormenting Amy from the start.

"Sonic, what's the hold up?" Knuckles asked before seeing who was in front of Sonic. "Oh." Sonic glanced down to Amy's hand, which was held out to receive her water. He simply ignored it and kept the hand holding the water at his side.

"What brings the princess out today?" he asked with a teasing smirk. Amy decided to ignore this and play along.

"Oh, I'm just touring my kingdom," she replied coolly. Sonic still held his smirk.

"Okay, so, in your kingdom, what am I?" Amy immediately knew how to answer this.

"I don't know. Maybe commoner, peasant," She narrowed her eyes and smirked before saying the next one, "slave. You choose." Sonic raised his eyebrows at her answer and Amy heard Sally giggling and she knew that her friend found it hilarious. Still, Sonic held his smirk.

"And if I choose slave," he began, "what would my punishment be for this?" Amy stared at him confused. What was he talking about? Sonic took Amy's water, unscrewed the cap and took some of the cool liquid in his mouth. Amy immediately realized what he was going to do but it was too late. Sonic then spat the water out in Amy's face. Amy stared at him with disbelief before smirking.

"Just a good beating," she replied before proceeding to chase him all around the playground. Sally glanced at Tails and Knuckles and saw that they were shaking their heads trying to suppress their laughter. Sally then looked back at Sonic.

'Oh Sonic,' she thought. 'Will those two ever get along?' She smiled slightly before heading back to the group to tell them what had happened, as well as to get an extra shirt from her bag. When the bell rang again and it was time for class, Sonic walked into class with a cut above his eyebrow and Amy walked in with a satisfied smile on her face and a new shirt.

* * *

After school, Amy walked over to the bench that she saw her cat friend, Blaze, sitting on. Blaze was wearing glasses and had a book in her lap. Amy put her bag down and sat next to her.

"Sorry I didn't come to you at lunch," Amy apologized. "Sonic spat water on me, completely drenching the top of my shirt." Blaze closed her book and took off her glasses.

"I get it. Sonic is really annoying," she told the pink hedgehog. Amy laughed. Blaze was the only one who equally shared her hatred for the blue hedgehog. Everyone in Amy's group understood how annoying Sonic was yet some still liked him while others didn't mind him. It didn't matter to Amy. Her hatred was a personal matter and Sonic hadn't really done anything wrong to them besides the pranks that were meant for Amy, which got her most of the time. Blaze was different though. She didn't have many friends and she was normally alone. For that, Sonic's crew picked on her. Amy had stood up for Blaze once but that resulted in Sonic teasing Blaze and pranking her more.

"My mom says you can come and do homework at my house," Amy told the other girl.

"I'd like that," Blaze replied before packing up her bag and standing up. "But I have to be back by five. Cream's coming over to play." Cream was a rabbit who lived across the street from Blaze. She was one year younger than them and one of Blaze's few friends. Sometimes, Amy would come over to play with both of them so she knew how sweet Cream was. No one would want to disappoint her.

"My mom can drop you home later," Amy said to her before picking up her bag and walking with Blaze outside of school. Her house wasn't too far from the school; it was a five to ten minute walk so Amy's mom gave her a key and allowed her to walk home every day. When Amy and Blaze got to the house, Amy unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"Hey Carey," Amy said to the live-in-maid. Carey waved to the girls and they headed upstairs to Amy's room. Amy sat on her bed while Blaze sat on the couch across the room. Before they could decide on a subject to do, Blaze asked a question.

"Your birthday's on the 18th of October, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's on a Wednesday so we're having the party on the 14th," Amy explained.

"That's next week Saturday, isn't it?" Amy tried to figure it out.

"Today's Thursday the 5th, so it's the Saturday after this one," she stated. "Yeah, you're right."

"Am I invited?" Blaze asked. Amy stared at her with disbelief.

"Of course," she said as if there wasn't even a choice. "Why would you even think you weren't?"

"You hang out with the popular girls," Blaze told her. "I thought you'd be embarrassed by me." Amy shook her head frantically.

"You're my friend and if they don't like that, then they're out," she explained. Blaze sighed with relief before deciding to change the topic.

"Let's start with math, shall we?"

* * *

"Amy!"

Amy had just finished putting her plate in the sink when her mother called her. Amy's dad had offered to take Blaze home and they had just left so it was just her and her mother in the house, along with Carey.

"I'm coming mommy!" Amy yelled as she ran up the stairs. Amy stepped into her parents' room to find her mother on the computer. "Yes?"

"Are these okay?" her mother asked referring to what was on the screen. "They're your invitations for your birthday party." Amy stepped closer to the screen and scanned it with her eyes. As usual, it was part Halloween themed but instead of fairies and princesses, it was spookier. The colours were red, black, purple and orange. It said that you could either come with a costume or wearing the colour code. Overall, Amy approved.

"I like it," she told her mother. "How many people can come?"

"I'd say about twenty of your friends because family have to come too," her mother told her. Amy found that it was just the amount she needed.

"That's okay," Amy assured her mother. "I'm going to go get ready for bed," she said before walking out of the room.

"When you're ready, you can watch TV until it's your bedtime!" Amy's mother yelled after her.

"Thank you!" Amy yelled back.

* * *

Naturally, Amy fell asleep with the TV on, before her bedtime. When Amy's father got home, he ate dinner, as he hadn't gotten to because as soon as he arrived he had to take Blaze home, before heading upstairs. He saw the lights on in Amy's room and heard voices as well as music. He checked the time and saw that it was 8:19pm, past Amy's bedtime which was eight. He came into the room and saw his daughter with her eyes closed and heard soft snores coming from her nose, the TV remote still in her hand.

Her father took the remote and turned off the TV before turning off the light. Then he pulled the blanket up over Amy's body before finally kissing her on the forehead. Amy opened her eyes at his touch.

"Daddy?" she asked sleepily. He nodded his head.

"Go back to sleep, princess," he told her. A frown formed on her face.

"Don't call me that," Amy told him. This had her father confused.

"Why?" he asked her.

"That's what Sonic calls me," Amy explained. He wracked his memory for any mention of Sonic.

"Is that the fellow who teases you and pulls pranks on you?" he asked. When Amy nodded he knew that she was clearly bothered by this. "Maybe he likes you." Amy gave a look of disgust at this.

"He hates me. His life goal is to make me miserable," she told her father. "He's the most annoying thing alive."

"Who knows, maybe he'll change," her father suggested. Amy snorted.

"Not likely." Amy's father knew it was pointless to argue with Amy on this topic so he changed it.

"Anyway, if you are my princess, why can't I call you one?" he asked.

"I don't need anything to remind me of Sonic at home," she replied. "I see him too much during the day."

"Okay, why don't I call you my little angel," her father compromised. Amy smiled feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I'm turning eight in two weeks. I'm not that little," she said to him.

"It doesn't matter. You'll always be my little girl," he told her. Amy smiled brightly.

"Okay, little angel works," she told him. He smiled and kissed her forehead again before getting up. When he reached the door, he turned around and saw Amy looking at him.

"Get some sleep, angel." Amy laughed.

"Night daddy," she said before closing her eyes. Her father shut the door behind him before heading to his room. Many thoughts crossed his mind but the main one was,

'_We'll just wait and see what happens with this Sonic fellow_.'

* * *

_**That's the first chapter. This was really just an introduction to the characters. I hope you like it. Don't worry it's still gonna be Sonamy and she's not gonna be eight(or almost) for the whole story. Because this story has to cover a lot of years, it will have a lot of time skips but the biggest one was three years later (as used in the chapter above). Also, I'm hoping I can get the next chapter up in two weeks. So please review and any questions you have feel free to PM me. Anyway, Good Day, Good Night, Eat some Pie, Until Next Time,**_

_**MidnightRose29.**_


	2. Party Preparations

_**¡Hola mis amigos! I've got an update for you. Yay! Thanks to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed. They are all very much appreciated. So, now, read on and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. If you think otherwise, well ...for your own good, you'll believe me. And now, (DRUMROLL) I present to you the second chapter of 'Dare'.**_

* * *

Part 1: Chapter 2: Party Preparations 

There were six girls and two parents walking past stores in the mall, all were there for the same purpose; to buy outfits for Amy's party. Of course, Amy already had her outfit but she couldn't resist the offer to come and hang out with her friends while they shopped for their outfits. When Rouge's parents heard that Amy was definitely having a party, they immediately came up with the idea to have Rouge and her friends go shopping that Saturday, the Saturday before the party. Amy still hadn't handed the invitations out but she couldn't wait to tell her friends. The group turned into a store that sold costumes, hoping to find something for at least one of the girls.

"Bunnie, how does this look?" Fiona asked holding up a blue dress with white lace and a red hooded coat.

"You're going as little red riding hood?" Rouge asked. Fiona shrugged.

"Why not? It matches my fur," she told them. The girls giggled.

"I think it looks pretty," Sally told Fiona. Fiona smiled before going to try on the costume.

"Hey Sal, come look at this," Amy called. Sally walked over to where Amy was and saw her looking at a purple and black dress.

"I thought you said you already had something," Sally said to her best friend. Amy shook her head.

"I do have something, this is for you," Amy told her. Sally looked closer and saw that it came with a pointy black hat.

"You want me to go as a witch?" When Amy nodded her head, Sally looked at the costume one more time before smiling and hugging Amy.

"I love it," Sally told her before picking up the costume and going to try it on. Amy was turning to go back to the group when she came face to face with skull.

"Ah!" she screamed. It turned out that it was only a mask with Bunnie being the wearer. When Amy realized who it was she started laughing.

"Did I scare ya, Rosy?" Bunnie asked sounding too innocent. Amy held her heart while answering.

"Just a little," she said and Bunnie laughed. "Is that what you're going to wear?"

"No, I just wanted to scare you," Bunnie told her. A voice brought their attention back to the group.

"Presenting Little Red Riding Hood!" they heard Rouge announce. Bunnie and Amy went back to where the parents were and watched as the fashion show continued. Out came Fiona in her costume. She was right; the costume did match her fur. Fiona walked up to them and posed with her hand on her hip before walking back into the changing rooms. The rest of the group clapped before Rouge announced the next person.

"And now, The Wicked Witch of ...wherever she's from," Rouge announced. Sally walked out and glared at Rouge before modelling her outfit. The dress flared out as it got to the bottom and Sally wore the hat tilted. Amy didn't even realize the outfit came with a wand as well. Amy immediately started clapping and Sally laughed before turning back to the changing room.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, that will be all," Rouge told them.

"WAIT!" Everyone turned their attention back to the changing rooms. Fiona and Sally walked out still in their costumes.

"Presenting," Sally started.

"The little farm girl," Fiona continued.

"WAVE!" they both finished. Wave walked out with both hands in the pockets of her overalls. She wore an orange short sleeved plaid shirt under the overalls and had on a straw hat. She even had on some black boots. It looked so tomboyish, yet cute. This time, the girls gave a standing ovation. Wave smiled shyly.

"Thanks, guys," she told them.

"Do you want to wear it?" Rouge asked. Wave nodded her head.

"Are you girls done here?" Rouge's mom asked the girls. They all nodded.

"Go get changed," Rouge's father told the three 'models'. They quickly got changed and soon the group left with three more outfits. The group was looking for another store when someone called Amy's name.

"Amy!" they called. Amy turned around to see a hot pink hedgehog and a green one running towards her with a familiar blue hedgehog behind them looking into a shop window. Amy had momentarily forgotten that Sonic had an older brother and sister. They were twins, Manic and Sonia, and were about three years older than Sonic, who was eight already. Amy looked past them and saw the blue hedgehog glance at her. She glared at him and he did his usual smirk before turning back to the shop window. Amy rolled her eyes before turning back to the twins.

"Hey Amy, we heard you were having a party," Sonia began. "So, are our posts still open?" Last year, on the day of Amy's party, Carey was given the day off so Sonia helped out around the house and at the party while Manic helped to set up and also helped the DJ at the party. They, of course, did this for pay.

"I don't know. I'll ask my mom about it," Amy told them. They nodded their heads.

"Thanks Amy," Manic said before they both ran back to Sonic. When the group continued walking, Amy looked behind her and saw Sonic looking at her. She quickly turned her head back around and hoped no one noticed her actions.

* * *

The group had managed to get outfits for everyone and soon after, they dispersed as the other parents picked up their children. Amy didn't go home like everyone else and was dropped off at Blaze's house for they had planned to spend a couple hours with each other. Amy walked up to the front door and knocked. Blaze's mother opened the door.

"Hello Amy," her mother said.

"Hello Ms. Cat," Amy said politely to the woman. Ms. Cat stepped aside to let Amy in.

"Blaze, Amy's here!" Ms. Cat called her daughter. There was a lot of thumping before two girls appeared. There was Blaze with a cream coloured rabbit. The rabbit had a blue chao with a red bow tie floating above her head.

"Hey guys. I never knew Cream was going to be here," Amy told them.

"I didn't either," Blaze told the pink hedgehog. "But when Cream heard you were coming today, she wanted to play with both of us."

"Hi Amy," Cream said before running up and hugging the girl, nearly tackling her. Amy struggled to regain balance but when she did, she hugged her back before pulling away.

"Hey Cream. Hi Cheese," Amy said addressing the chao.

"Let's go to my room," Blaze suggested. Soon, all three girls were in Blaze's room, Amy and Blaze on her bed while Cream was on the bean bag chair in front of the bed.

"So, Amy, Blaze told me that she was going to your party," Cream began. Amy nodded in confirmation. "Can I come too?" Amy smiled.

"Of course you can come. As long as you have a costume," Amy told her. "My mom actually told me to give you this if you were here." Amy then went into her bag and took out an envelope that had Cream's name on it. She gave it to Cream.

"Where's my invitation?" Blaze asked.

"My mom says that I should hand out the invitations for the people in my class on Monday," Amy told the cat.

"Amy, I have the perfect costume!" Cream exclaimed. "It's a fairy costume."

"Sure, wear whatever costume you want, Cream," Amy said.

"So what are you wearing, Amy?" Blaze asked.

"It's a surprise," Amy told her. Blaze pouted.

"Fine, then my costume's a surprise too." Amy shrugged. It wasn't like she was never going to find out anyway.

"Okay, I'm still going to see it the day of the party," she told her. Blaze fake groaned in defeat.

"Can we watch Winx Club?" Cream asked.

"Sure," Blaze told her while turning the TV on. "Let me guess. That's why you have the fairy costume?"

"Yup."

* * *

It was Monday. Before school started, Amy asked her class teacher if she could hand out her invitations in class that morning and her teacher agreed. So after the usual announcements, Amy was given permission to hand out her invitations.

"So, my birthday's coming up and I'm having a party. These are the invitations. Please hold onto them because you'll need them to get inside the house," Amy told her classmates before beginning to move around the class. She handed out the invitations to some people that were surprised to be invited. Some were surprised when she walked up to Blaze and handed her one. She then winked at Blaze and Blaze laughed, reading her mind. It was obvious she was saying, 'Happy now? You got your invitation'. No one was surprised when Amy walked up to the other five people in her group and handed them invitations. All of this seemed pretty normal until Amy walked back to her seat and was about to sit down when she remembered something.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed before reaching into her bag and taking out one more invitation. Everyone wondered who it was for and they got the biggest shocker ever when Amy walked up to Sonic's desk and held the invitation out to him. Sonic raised his eyebrows.

"It's for your brother and sister," Amy explained low enough that no one else but him could hear. "They're working the party, right?" Sonic slowly nodded his head and took the invitation. Amy faked a smile before finally heading to her seat and sitting down. Tails leaned over his desk so that he could whisper to Sonic.

"She invited you?" he asked. Sonic shook his head.

"No, Manic and Sonia," he told the two tailed fox. Tails sighed in relief.

"I thought the world was going to end for a second there," he said. Sonic nodded while in deep thought.

"I think I might stop by," Sonic told the fox after a couple moments of silence. "You know, to ruin the party."

"You sure?" Tails asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Amy sat with Blaze while the cat finished her lunch. Amy had already eaten hers with the rest of her group before deciding to hang out with Blaze.

"I can't believe you did that," Blaze said after swallowing her last bite of her chicken sandwich. "Everyone had their eyes on you. I didn't even know what you were doing." She was referring to the invitation incident with Sonic.

"Well, I guess I'm just full of surprises," Amy told her.

"I know right," A third voice said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Sonic?" she asked the other hedgehog.

"To know what kind of princess you are," he replied. "First you invite an ugly girl like this to your party," he said referring to Blaze, "And now you're eating lunch with it." Amy stood up and held her hand out in front of Blaze.

"Leave Blaze alone," she told him. Blaze tried to pull Amy away from Sonic but Amy was as stiff as a board. "Besides, I didn't invite anyone ugly to my party. If I did, you would have been invited," she continued. Once again, that smirk crept its way onto his face.

"But I was invited. I have the invitation in my bag."

"For your brother and sister," Amy repeated from earlier. "Meaning that you're not allowed to go anywhere near my party. If you do I'll tell my mom and dad."

"Whatever you say," Sonic told her before stepping closer to Amy. Amy tried to step back but found the bench she and Blaze were sitting on to be in the way. Sonic leaned forward to get in her face. "I'm still coming," he whispered before pushing her, causing her to fall backwards over the bench. Blaze gasped before going to Amy's side to help her up. Sonic laughed.

"You should really look where you're going, princess," he sneered. "I didn't know you could be so clumsy." He laughed again before walking away, leaving the two girls alone.

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked after helping Amy up. Amy rubbed her elbow which had, unfortunately, gotten hit by the bench. She hated that Sonic could be so cruel to her and get away with it by feigning innocence.

"Kind of," she answered while glaring at Sonic's retreating form.

* * *

People were running up and down the house trying to get all the decorations up. The party was supposed to start in an hour and a half and they hadn't even finished decorating half of the house.

"Is there any way I can help, mommy?" Amy asked her mother who was directing to people on where to hang the 'Happy Birthday' banner.

"No, sadly, there isn't," she told her daughter. "Just go bathe and get ready." Amy nodded and ran upstairs. She grabbed her towel and wash rag before heading into the bathroom and turning on the light.

Meanwhile, downstairs, guests had arrived. Well, they weren't really guests. They were actually there to help set up. Sonia, Manic and Sonic piled out of the backseat of their mother's car. Sonia wore an angel costume, Manic wore a shirt that had a pumpkin on it and had some headphones around his neck while Sonic wore a leather jacket over a white shirt and some jeans. Seeing that they were safely inside, their mother pulled out of the driveway and left. Amy's father met them at the door. They showed him the invitation and he nodded.

"Wait, this only says Sonia and Manic." He recognized them from last year but did not recognize the third person. "Who's this?" Sonia introduced him. She was better with the talking.

"This is our little brother. He was supposed to stay home today but there was no one in the house so we brought him along," she explained. Mr. Rose nodded in understanding.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Sonic," Manic stated. Amy's father's eyes widened. He recognized the name.

"So you're Sonic," he said. Sonic smiled cockily.

"Oh, so you've heard about me?" he asked.

"How could I not?" Mr. Rose asked rhetorically. "If I hear one complaint about you from my daughter today then you're going to be in some big trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Sonic answered sounding a bit nervous. Amy's father smiled.

"Well then, my wife's in the kitchen. She'll tell you what to do," he told them before heading outside. Sonia led the way to the kitchen and it was there that they found a messy haired Mrs. Rose.

"Oh good, you're here. Who's this?" Mrs. Rose asked when she noticed that they were there. This time, Manic did the quick introduction and Mrs. Rose was too busy to notice what Sonic's name meant.

"Okay, Sonia, you can help with the food in the kitchen and Manic, you can help with the tables and chairs outside," Mrs. Rose instructed. Soon, both of them were off to work.

"Is there anything you need?" Mrs. Rose asked Sonic.

"Yes, actually, may I use your bathroom, please?" he asked. He may be mean to Amy but he did have manners.

"Yes, it's the first door on your left upstairs," The older hedgehog told him, not realizing where she directed him. He nodded and said 'Thank you' before running upstairs. He'd been holding it in since the moment he had gotten into his mom's car but kept it to himself seeing that Sonia was freaking out. If he had said anything, Sonia would probably have his head and he liked it where it was. When he saw the first door on his left, he opened it and was surprised at what greeted his eyes.

In front of him was Amy Rose, his enemy, half naked.

* * *

_**Ooh. Yeah, that's the chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll try to post the next chapter by next weekend but I might be a bit more motivated if you reviewed. So, please review. Once again, if you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Anyway, Good Day, Good Night, Eat some Pie, Until Next Time,**_

_**MidnightRose29.**_


	3. Mistakes and Wish Makes

_**Hello to the people. I know some of you were shocked by the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter and that makes me feel good. Knowing that I can write something that captures your interest gives me a sense of accomplishment. Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. I love all of them. Anyway:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own characters that you may recognise. I have come up with the plot and nothing else. Now, please, read on.**_

* * *

Part 1: Chapter 3: Mistakes and Wish Makes

Amy had just finished bathing and was putting her towel around herself when the bathroom door opened and on the other side of it was the last person she wanted to see that day, Sonic. Amy shrieked before pulling the shower curtain in front of her to hide herself.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sonic yelled before quickly closing the door. Amy was frozen in her spot. She thought he was teasing or joking when he said that he was coming. What was he doing in her house? Even worse, what was he doing trying to come into her bathroom?

"Well, that one's pretty obvious isn't it, Amy?" she thought out loud. After taking some deep breaths, she opened the bathroom door and looked to see if anyone was in the hallway. Since there was no one, Amy wrapped the towel around her securely and ran into her room.

Sonic was frozen as well. After closing the door, he sprinted downstairs and looked for the nearest seat. He hadn't meant to walk in on her. Hell, he hadn't even known she was in there. What was Amy's mom thinking when she sent him to that bathroom? Surely she would've known her own daughter was getting ready.

Suddenly, a horrifying thought occurred in his mind and he didn't care so much about his bladder anymore. What was going to happen to him? Amy was most likely going to tell her father and who knows what he would do to the little boy. An image appeared in his mind of Mr. Rose stabbing him with a knife.

'Okay, a little too extreme,' he thought. However, he still didn't want to find out what would happen to him if Amy's father found out. He needed to convince Amy that it was an accident. But first, he needed to get rid of his bladder problem. He nearly peed himself when he opened the door and he figured that peeing himself in front of Amy would be highly amusing to her while highly embarrassing to him.

This time, he looked for a bathroom downstairs and after about two doors, he found it. After getting rid of his problem, he knew that it was time to go to Amy. He walked upstairs and went to the door that had the letters A-M-Y on it in the colours red, pink and purple respectively. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he heard Amy ask.

"It's Sonic. Are you covered?" he asked. Sonic could imagine Amy snorting at the question.

"More than last time," she told him.

"So, can I come in?"Sonic asked.

"No," Amy answered simply.

"I need to explain, please," he told her. He didn't hear anything from the other side of the door but found it opening to reveal Amy with her arms across her chest, a scowl on her face. She was covered with a pink bathrobe.

"You have one minute," she told Sonic before gesturing for him to come inside. Like he figured, Amy's room matched the colours of her name on the door. The carpet was red, the bed and couch were pink and the walls were purple. Anything else was wooden and the TV was black. Amy looked at him impatiently.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Sonic asked.

"Why are you here?" Amy asked and replied.

"I was supposed to stay home but my parents are going out and so I would be home alone and no one wants that," he explained. Amy was satisfied with the answer and she silently agreed with his parents. Who would want their devil of a child home alone, anyway? She snorted before continuing on with the interrogation.

"Why did you come into the bathroom?" she asked.

"I really needed to use it," Sonic told him sounding a bit embarrassed. Amy gave him a strange look. "Your mom told me where that bathroom was." Amy's eyes widened.

"She's the one that sent me to go get ready in _my _bathroom," she told the blue hedgehog.

"Maybe she forgot," Sonic suggested. Amy shrugged. After a few moments of silence, Amy spoke again.

"Listen, you can't tell anybody about this," she told him.

"That's what I was gonna tell you," Sonic said. "If your dad heard about this, I don't know what he'd do to me."

"My dad?" Amy asked sounding confused.

"He's the one who let us in," Sonic explained.

"And he knew who you were?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded his head which made Amy groan.

"When he heard my name he basically told me not to cause any trouble or else," Sonic continued. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Too late for that," she muttered making Sonic glare at her.

"So you won't tell him?" he asked. Amy shook her head and Sonic sighed in relief.

"I guess that's it, you can leave now," she told him. "You're minute's up. But if you cause any trouble at my party, you'll be out before you can say 'princess'." Sonic laughed at that.

"That reminds me," he started, "your room actually looks fit for a princess." Amy laughed as well.

"Thanks, now, get out. I have to get changed," she told him.

"What's your costume gonna be?" Sonic asked, completely ignoring her order to get out.

"It's a surprise," Amy told him. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"Isn't it obvious," Sonic said referring to his leather jacket. "I'm a bad boy." Amy laughed.

"Yes, I see. You're so bad that you sneak up on girls while they're showering," she said. Sonic rolled his eyes. Amy went into her closet and brought out a black long sleeved dress that had a black belt with a bow on it. Sonic had a look of disgust on his face.

"That's what you're wearing?" he asked. "Are you supposed to be one of those ugly witches with the green face and the warts? Because if you are, you're gonna be very convincing." Amy rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not gonna be a witch. And since when were you a fashion expert?" she asked jokingly.

"Ever since Sonia got interested in clothing," Sonic told her. "You got anything else?"

"Yes, actually," Amy replied before bringing out another dress. This one was red with black spaghetti straps. It seemed to stop just below Amy's knees. It came with black tights.

"Just what are you supposed to be?" Sonic asked. Amy sighed.

"Fine," she said before telling him. Sonic nodded his head.

"Well that one's not so bad," he said pointing to the red dress. "It makes you look less ugly." Amy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why should I go with something you picked out?" she asked. Sonic smirked cockily.

"Because I'm awesome," he told her. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'm only wearing the black dress because I like the bow," she told the blue hedgehog.

"Then why don't you just put the bow on the other dress?" he asked. Amy shrugged.

"Anyways, now, get out," she told him.

"What if I don't want to?"

By now Amy was dragging Sonic out of her room. As soon as he was out, Amy shut and locked the door. She looked at both dresses. 'Wow Amy,' she thought, 'Taking that idiot's fashion advice. How low can you go?'

* * *

The party had started half an hour ago at 4:00pm and Amy still hadn't come down from her room. Most of the guests had arrived and were looking for the 'birthday girl' to wish her a happy early birthday. When Sally walked in and she saw Sonic, she couldn't believe her eyes. Surely Amy didn't really invite him? She walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey Sonic," she said.

"Hey...Sally, right?" he asked. Sally nodded her head.

"Why are you here? I thought you and Amy hated each other," she told him.

"Yeah, but I'm here with my brother and sister," Sonic explained. "They're working at the party."

"Oh, does Amy know you're here?" Sally asked. Sonic laughed a little.

"Yeah, she knows I'm here." Sally didn't see how that was funny. Her poor best friend must be miserable knowing that her worst enemy was there.

"Whatever, but if there's any funny business," Sally threatened.

"Believe me, I got the idea," Sonic told her. Sally blinked twice before composing herself and smiling at him.

"Okay, talk to you later," she said before heading over to Fiona, who came to the party with her. Blaze and Cream had just walked in when Amy finally decided to make her entrance. Her mother was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Presenting," she announced, "Ms. Amy Rose!" Everyone's eyes were on the staircase. Manic had even told the DJ to stop the music. Amy walked down the stairs with a small smile on her face, not showing any teeth. She wore the red dress and black tights but in addition to the outfit, she also wore the black belt with the black bow on it around her waist. When Amy looked at Sonic, she saw him raising his eyebrows at her. She had to resist the urge stick her tongue out at him because she couldn't open her mouth, not yet. Her mother had done her makeup. It was some red lipstick and black eyeliner. She had somehow managed to make the girl look paler. Her mother had also done her quills in a half up half down hairstyle and finally she wore some black sandals.

Sally and the other girls led everyone in clapping. Sonic clapped slowly, still laughing at how she decided to follow his advice. Blaze was amazed at Amy's outfit but was even more surprised at the fact that Sonic was there. She was the most surprised when instead of heading to her group or saying hi to Blaze and Cream, Amy headed straight to Sonic.

"So, you actually took my advice," Sonic said when Amy reached him. Amy opened her mouth and bared fangs while making a hissing noise. Yes, Amy was a vampire.

"Remember what I said about annoying me," Amy reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, princess," Sonic said rolling his eyes. Amy wasn't sure if he was calling her princess or if he was remembering the word Amy had used when making the threat. It was probably the first one.

"Happy birthday, Amy," Amy heard someone say before being wrapped in small arms. Amy looked slightly down and saw Cream hugging her.

"It's not my birthday yet but thanks Cream," she told the younger girl. Cream definitely had her fairy costume. It had wings and it sparkled. Blaze caught up to them. She was wearing a pirate outfit with a skirt and even had an eye patch. She raised an eyebrow in Amy's direction before glancing at Sonic.

"Um, I'm gonna go check on Manic," Sonic said awkwardly. He nodded at Blaze before leaving.

"What is he doing here?" Blaze asked.

"He's with his brother and sister," Amy explained. "Thanks for coming guys but I have a lot of guests to say hi to so I'll talk to you later." Blaze and Cream nodded in understanding and Amy left as well. About fifteen minutes later, Amy had reached her last stop, her group.

"Happy almost birthday, girl," Bunnie told her before giving her a hug. Soon the other girls joined in.

"I think I'm getting crushed," Amy told them sounding out of breath. They giggled before letting Amy go. Bunnie wore a devil costume (how appropriate). Rouge wore a sailor costume. So, pretty much all the girls had on costumes.

"Rosy, what are you?" Fiona asked. Amy bared her fangs again and the girls gasped.

"That is so cute," Rouge told her. Amy curtsied with a smile and the girls clapped again.

"You look very pretty, Amy," Wave told her.

"Thanks Wave." Amy was happy with this complement because Wave rarely said anything like that. Her normally silent self would even be with her when they were shopping so the girls knew how special Wave's compliment was to Amy. The girls continued talking for a while before Amy realized that there was something wrong. Sally was strangely quiet.

"Hold on for a second," Amy told the girls. "Sally, can I talk to you?" Sally nodded and Amy led her away from the group.

"What's up, Amy?" Sally asked.

"I should be asking you that," Amy told her. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not," Sally insisted.

"Cut it Sal, what's up?" Amy asked. Sally sighed.

"You see, I like a guy but I'm not sure if—"

"I'm your best friend, you can tell me his name," Amy assured her. Sally sighed again.

"Okay, I like Sonic, but I wasn't sure if you would be mad at me," she confessed. Amy let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I knew that already," Amy told the squirrel, "and I don't care who you like. If you like someone, even if he's my enemy, I can be okay with that." Sally smiled.

"That reminds me, Sonic told me you knew he was here," she began. "Yet you seem okay with it. And I saw you talking to him earlier, is there something I don't know about?" Amy blushed.

"Yes, there is but it's a long story so I'll tell you later," she told her. Sally nodded and the two girls headed back to the group.

"Is everything alright?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah," Sally replied. Amy looked over Rouge's shoulder and saw Blaze talking to Cream. Blaze looked at Amy and, for a second, their eyes met and Amy suddenly felt guilty.

"Actually, it's not alright," Amy told them before going over to Blaze and soon she came back with both Blaze and Cream.

"Guys, you know Blaze, right?" Amy asked. All the girls nodded. "Well, she's one of my best friends and this is her friend, Cream," Amy introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Cream said enthusiastically. Fiona couldn't resist.

"Oh my gosh! You are so cute," she said to Cream. Cream smiled brightly.

"Thank you," she said politely.

"You're in our class, right?" Rouge asked Blaze.

"Yeah, I normally sit at the back. I'm kind of shy," Blaze replied.

"Aw, there's no reason you should be shy around us," Sally told the cat. "Rosy, why didn't you tell us she was your friend?"

"Like she said, she's shy," Amy replied. And just like that, Blaze fit in with the girls. She seemed to take a liking to Wave, maybe it was the fact that they were both quiet but it worked. The girls eventually decided to take a seat on an 'L' shaped couch. Amy was so happy that all of her best friends were getting along. It made her day. The girls talked and talked until Amy's mother called them.

"Everyone, it's time to cut the cake!" she called all the guests. Amy and her friends got up and went to the dining area where the cake was being cut. Amy pushed through the crowd already there and found out that the cake was in the shape of a pumpkin. Across from her, on the other side of the table were her parents, some of her family and to her surprise, Sonic. There were eight candles sticking out of the pumpkin, all lit, and Amy found it a funny sight.

"Let's all sing happy birthday to Amy," Mrs. Rose announced. Everyone except two started singing. Amy, of course, was smiling as they all sang for her while Sonic was in the awkward situation of not knowing what to do. Whether he should clap or sing along, he did not know. Amy noticed his discomfort and it only made her smile even more. Sonic glared at her.

"Okay, Amy, you can blow out the candles and make a wish," Mrs. Rose told her daughter. Amy smiled and nodded before taking a deep breath. She thought carefully about what she wanted. Every time she made a wish, it came true so she wanted this one to be special. However, this year, she already had everything she wanted. Her family, friends, all the toys and movies that she wanted. Her parents were even getting her a cell phone. So what did she want this year?

'I want things to be different. For things to be better, for all of us,' Amy thought. Then she released her breath and seconds later, all the candles were extinguished. Everyone clapped and Amy's father brought out a knife and stuck it in the cake.

"Amy, choose two people you want to cut the cake with," he told her. Amy looked around the room before choosing the two most important people to her.

"I choose...Sally and Blaze," Amy said. There was some shuffling and pushing as the two girls made their way to the front of the crowd. They placed their hands over Amy's on the knife and waited for the countdown, which Amy's mother did.

"In three, two, one." They pulled the knife down effectively cutting the cake, and getting frosting on Amy's hand. Everyone cheered.

"Aw, it's on my hand!" Amy exclaimed.

"Don't let it go to waste," Sally told her before taking her finger and wiping some of the frosting off her hand and licking her finger. Amy laughed and joined in by licking the rest off of her hand. The crowd dispersed as Amy's mother told them that the cake would be brought to them. A little while later, everyone who wanted had cake and was enjoying it. Amy and her friends went back to the couch they were sat on previously and continued talking while eating the cake.

"So Amy, what did you wish for?" Bunnie asked.

"I'm not telling," Amy told them. "If I told you, it wouldn't come true."

"Aw, come on, Rosy," Fiona whined. "We can keep a secret."

Still, Amy shook her head. "I don't wanna risk it." Finally, the girls seemed to accept this and continued the conversation. Soon, the girls started complaining that they were bored so Amy decided to handle it.

"Mommy, it's getting kind of boring," Amy complained to her mother. "What else can we do?"

"Okay, I have an idea," her mother told her before speaking to the entire party. "Everyone, we're going to play a game!" That got everyone's attention. All the children ran into the living room followed by Amy and her mother.

"What game are we playing Mrs. Rose?" Fiona asked.

"That's all up to Amy," Mrs. Rose replied. Amy was confused.

"What?"

"You get to choose the game," her mother explained to her. "You are the birthday girl, aren't you?" Amy smiled.

"Okay, I want to play ...Truth or Dare," Amy decided. None of her friends were surprised by this. It was her favourite game.

"Everyone, we're going to play truth or dare. If you don't want to play, you don't have to. You can watch," Amy's mother explained. Then, they took a count of the people who wanted to play, which was eleven, including Amy. After, they set up eleven chairs in a circle, in the centre of the room, the couches around the chairs so the others could watch. When everyone was seated, Amy was surprised to look up and find that sitting across from her was Sonic. He caught her looking at him and smirked at her surprise but Amy quickly covered it up with a smirk of her own.

"The rules are simple, if you can't handle your truth or dare, then you're out," Mrs. Rose stated. The eleven people playing were Sally, Rouge, Fiona, Bunnie, Cream and Amy's cousin, Jerry, Blaze, a girl named Brianna, of course, Amy, Sonic and Manic.

"Can I choose someone to ask first?" Amy asked. Amy's mother nodded. Amy looked at the people in front of her and instantly knew who she was picking.

"Okay...Sonic," she said getting his attention, "truth or dare?" Sonic did his usual smirk. Without hesitation, he chose—

"Dare."

* * *

_**So yeah. That's the chapter. Hope you liked it. And no, this isn't what the entire story is going to be. Not truth or dare at a kid's birthday party. It's just to start off the main plot. As most off you would have guessed, the next chapter will be about the game. Please review and thanks for reading. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Anyway, Good Day, Good Night, Eat some Pie, Until Next Time,**_

_**MidnightRose29.**_


	4. The Beginning

_**HAY! I'm so sorry for the wait. I had almost finished the chapter when my computer broke down. So, I had to finish the chapter on my phone. I can't say much right now but I'll explain things after the chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed, favourite, followed. I appreciate every one of them. Okay, now the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: EVERYTHING IS MINE. MINE! MINE! Well except for the characters. But the plot is mine. So, ENJOY!**_

* * *

Part 1: Chapter 4: The Beginning

"Dare."

Amy smirked. A couple of her friends started laughing into their hands while Sally's eyes widened. She clearly felt sorry for the boy.

"Are you sure, Sonic?" she asked. "Amy's great at giving dares and even better at taking them."

Sonic looked at Sally for a second before smirking smugly. "I think I can take it," he said. "I am king of the dares."

Amy burst out laughing. "You? King of the dares?" she asked after she had gained some control of her laughter. "This is the funniest thing I've heard all day."

"Oh really?" Sonic said. "Well I bet a girl wouldn't even be able to last a round with my dares."

"It doesn't matter that I'm a girl," Amy told him rolling her eyes. "I'll still beat you."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

"Sure."

"First one to quit—"

"Loses." The both stuck out their hands and shook them. Amy pulled back quickly and wiped her hand on her dress. Sonic snorted and rolled his eyes. Amy took a moment to think of a dare then came up with the perfect one.

"Princess," Sonic teased. "I'm waiting! I bet you don't even have a good dare for me."

Amy glared at him. "I have one. Don't worry." She got up and went to her mother to ask for permission. Mrs. Rose nodded. Amy smiled and thanked her mother as she left the room then turned back to the blue hedgehog waiting for her. She faked the sweetest smile that she could muster before speaking.

"I dare you to stay still for the next minute," she told him before adding, "and allow me to do anything I want to you."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever." Amy smiled at him again and Sonic narrowed his eyes at her. Just then, Mrs. Rose walked back into the room. She handed Amy a glass of water and Amy smiled at her mother again. Then she walked up to Sonic, who was sitting perfectly still in his chair, and poured all the water on him. He stared at Amy, a bit shocked at what she did. This time, Amy smiled cruelly at him.

"That's for spitting on me," she told him before going back to her seat. Sonic and Amy glared at each other until they were interrupted by Sally.

"Okay, it's my turn," she said suddenly, snapping the two hedgehogs out of their glaring competition. "Cream, truth or dare."

The little rabbit was surprised at being called but a moment later she was bouncing with excitement. "Truth," she replied. Sonic groaned when he heard this and Amy stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same to her and they went back to glaring at each other. Sally cleared her throat and they went back to normal.

"Cream, is it true that you don't like your mom's boyfriend?" Sally asked. Cream was obviously uncomfortable with this question. Especially because her mom was right there waiting patiently for her answer.

"U-um," she stuttered. "It's not that I don't like him. It just that I don't like what daddy did to her so I don't want it to happen again." Amy blinked. She had forgotten that Cream's father abused her mother. The poor rabbit was traumatised when she found out. Not much later, he father was taken to prison for it. You would never be able to guess with the way she acts now.

Sally's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, Cream," she apologised. "I didn't know."

Cream flashed the chipmunk a bright smile. "It's okay!"

Next was Amy's cousin, Jerry. "Okay, Amy," he said. "I already know what you're gonna pick so I dare you to lick the floor."

Amy snorted. "Please, how many times have I been dared to do that?" She then slid out of her chair and dropped to the ground. She stuck out her tongue for everyone to see then she bent over and glided it along the tiles of the floor. When she had done that, Amy looked up to see their reactions. All of them had a look of disgust on their faces except for Sonic, Manic and Jerry. Those three looked mildly impressed. Amy smirked at them.

"Okay, now that we're done with disgusting," Rouge said giving a pointed look to Amy who shrugged, "it's my turn. So, Brianna, truth or dare?"

Brianna looked at Rouge, who was beside her. "Dare," she muttered.

Rouge's eyes lit up with excitement. "Dare, huh?" She then leant over and whispered the dare in Brianna's ear. As she spoke, Brianna's eyes widened slightly more with every passing second. When Rouge was finished, Brianna jumped out of her chair shaking her head refusing to do it. Rouge smiled.

"Well, that means you're out of the game," Mrs. Rose told the girl. Brianna nodded gratefully before taking her chair out of the circle and joining the audience.

"My turn," Fiona said after Brianna left. "Rouge?"

"Truth."

"What was Brianna's dare?" The two said this as if it were routine. Rouge paused for a bit to giggle before answering the question.

"I dared her to swallow a spoonful of hot sauce," she replied. "I know Brianna hates any and everything spicy."

"That's a good one," Sally told the bat. Rouge winked at her.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he interrupted, turning to face Amy "princess—"

Amy cut him off. "Dare," she told him. He glared at her.

"I know," he muttered. "I dare you let me tie you to a chair and escape in less than two minutes."

Amy grinned. "I can do that," she said with confidence. Sonic did his signature 'devil's smirk', as Amy has nicknamed it, and asked Mrs. Rose for a rope. A couple minutes later, she came back and handed him Amy's jump rope.

"Thank you," Sonic muttered and Amy snorted at his politeness. Amy took her chair to the centre of the circle before sitting back down. Sonic went stand behind her to tie her hands. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Amy told him. Sonic took her hands and wrapped the rope around both wrists three times before wrapping each one twice. He then double knotted it and stepped away.

"Do we have a timer?" he asked. Jerry nodded and took off his watch to give to Sonic. He showed Sonic how to work the timer and set it to two minutes.

"Count to three?" Sonic said. Amy nodded.

"One, two, three!" And Amy was off, trying to get free of the rope around her hands. She started twisting and turning but nothing seemed to work.

1 minute 45 seconds left.

Amy sighed and lifted her arms from behind her directly over her head. She caught Sonic looking at her with raised eyebrows and she smiled slightly.

"I'm double-jointed," Amy explained. Sonic nodded his head as if that answered every question in the world.

1 minute 35 seconds left.

Now that her hands were in front of her, Amy was able to see exactly what she was doing. She stopped moving to study the rope and realized that while it had been behind her back, she had actually made it worse. She focused on a loose loop around one hand and she pulled her hand through it. She was happy to see that it made getting free easier.

1 minute 17 seconds left.

Amy brought her hands up to her face and tried to undo the first knot with her teeth. She was failing. She realized this when Sonic called out:

"One minute left!"

Amy slightly panicked when she heard this. It was only the first dare from him. She couldn't possibly lose yet. She twisted her hands around and found that the rope was slightly loose around her wrists. She decided to try and get one hand loose first.

49 seconds.

Sonic could see how determined Amy was to get the rope off. He liked that. And there was a part of him that wanted her to succeed. She seemed like an interesting person to toy with (though he already knew that). He wasn't ready to give up a chance to have fun yet. Amy had to finish the dare.

32 seconds.

Amy was struggling. She had yet to free one hand. But nothing was working. She glanced up at Sonic and saw him watching her intently. She was about to make a face at him when he slightly nodded his head. Amy wasn't even sure that she saw it but then he nodded again and she realized it was real. She saw him muttering something but couldn't catch it. She decided not to think about it and get back to the rope only to find that she had gotten the rope off of her right hand.

21 seconds.

She inwardly screamed with happiness as soon as it happened. However, she couldn't think about it for too long for she still had another hand to free and she was running out of time. So, Amy set to working the other hand out.

18 seconds.

Only one knot left. That was all she had left to do. Amy knew this was possible. And that's when she heard it. That stupid voice that could only belong to a certain blue demon.

"Come on, princess."

Amy was surprised. She couldn't believe that he was actually saying that. It seemed as though no one else had heard it. But he was saying it. And she heard it. The muttering paused when Sonic called out:

"10 seconds!"

Now, she had a hand free and only one knot left. The odds of success were looking good. Before Sonic could even say "five", she had completed the dare. Amy stood and did a quick bow before heading over to Sonic and handing the rope to him.

"Thank you very much," she said, smiling at him before going back to her seat. Sonic smirked back at her and handed the watch back to Jerry before heading back to his seat. Manic cleared his throat.

"Anyway," he said, turning to Sonic, "bro, it's my turn and I dare you to eat a slice of cake without using your hands."

Sonic licked his lips at the thought. "I like this one." Then, Mrs. Rose brought a slice of cake, muttering about kids and their ideas, and gave it to Sonic. It was obvious that she wanted them to play another game. Amy noticed her mother's behaviour and started laughing.

"Well," Manic said. "Dig in!"

Sonic placed the cake on his chair and got to his knees in front of it. He put his hands behind his back so that everyone could see before he promptly 'dug in'. When he was finished, he stood up and turned around. The sight made both Sally and Amy burst out laughing.

"Um, Sonic," Sally said. "You got something, well, everywhere." Hearing this, Sonic tried to wipe off the rest of the cake off of his muzzle with the back of his hand. Amy rolled her eyes when she saw that all he was doing was smearing more cake over the rest of his face. So, she got up to go get a napkin. When she came back, she handed it to him and he wiped the cake off successfully.

"Better?" Amy asked, smiling.

"Much." Blaze eyed the two hedgehogs. It was strange how when she had shown up at the party, Amy was calmly speaking with Sonic. However, soon after they were glaring at each other. But now, there wasn't any of that. They had smiled at each other. That was weird. She made a mental note to ask Amy about it later.

Sitting next to Manic was Bunnie who had an evil glint in her eye, matching her devil's costume. She switched her gaze to Sally. Bunnie was out to eliminate.

"Sally-girl," Bunnie called.

Sally's eyes widened when she realized that she was the target. "Yes, Bunnie-gal," she replied a bit nervously.

"Truth or Dare?"

Sally gulped. Bunnie had a way of making you regret either choice so she had to think hard. "Truth."

Bunnie smirked. Wrong choice. "Well, Sal, do you mind telling us a secret? What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" Sally visibly froze.

Sonic laughed and leaned back in his seat. "This'll be good," he said putting his arms behind his head. Sally blushed, probably thinking about how Sonic was about to hear the most embarrassing thing that happened to her. Amy held her hand to her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. She had been there plenty of times when Sally had embarrassed herself and most of them had been hilarious.

Amy looked at Bunnie. "You don't have to answer that, Sally," she told her best friend.

"You know what? You're right, Rosy" Sally finally said. "I don't have to and I won't. Bye-bye! I'm a wimp! I can't answer my truth." The next moment, Sally had joined the crowd. Amy moved over to fill the space putting her beside Jerry. 2 down, 9 left.

"All right, Cream," Amy said. "You're up."

The rabbit clapped with glee. "Yay!" Cream cheered. "Blaze, truth or dare?"

Blaze shrugged. "Truth, I guess," she replied.

"Is it true that you're afraid of the dark?" Cream asked oh so innocently. Amy face palmed. Her two best friends taken out in a row. By truths. And it was only the first round!

"Um, no. No!" Blaze stuttered.

Cream giggled. "You're lying," she said. "You told me yesterday. You also said you were afraid of-"

"That's enough, Cream!" Blaze had put her hand over the rabbit's mouth, muffling any further speech. "You win, I lose. I quit, okay." Cream nodded her head. When Blaze pulled her hand away, the younger girl was smiling brightly at her.

Sonic sniggered. "Aw, we got a scaredy cat," he teased.

Blaze turned to him. "Fine, laugh now. I hope you choke. Then, we'll see who's laughing," she said before taking her chair and exiting the circle. That was the end of the first round. There were eight players left. This was just the beginning.

* * *

The game continued for the rest of the party. One by one, players were eliminated. Fiona, Manic (who was taken down when dared to put make up on), Jerry, Cream (dared to go 20 seconds without laughing while being tickled. Didn't last 10 seconds) and Rouge. Bunnie was the last to go.

"Okay, Rosy," she said. "I dare you to hug big blue over here." Surprisingly, Amy wasn't as disgusted as she thought she would be. What the people watching had noticed was that whenever Sonic and Amy weren't competing against each other, they would gang up on the other players. They didn't even seem to realize this. But Bunnie had noticed it. And she didn't care.

"Fine," Amy said faking disgust. She stood up and pulled Sonic to his feet. "Am I gonna get sick by doing this?" she asked him, jokingly.

He laughed. "Probably not." Then, when he saw that she wasn't going to move, he decided to hug her himself. She squirmed around a bit before relaxing and wrapping her arms around him. For a second. Then, she jumped away immediately. Bunnie laughed at this.

"Don't worry, Bunnie," Amy told her. "I've got something for you. Truth or dare?"

"I'm thinking, Dare?" Bunnie said, rolling her eyes.

Amy smiled. "I was thinking that, too," she told the other girl. She thought for, literally, a second before coming up with a dare. "I dare you to hop."

As soon as she said this, Bunnie snorted. "To hop? Rosy, there's a reason my name's Bunnie and having robot legs doesn't change that."

"I know," Amy told her. "That's why there's more. I dare you to hop from this room, upstairs and into my bedroom on one foot without putting the other foot down."

Bunnie nodded. "Okay," she muttered as she thought about it. They were currently in the living room which was one of the furthest rooms from the stairs. How lucky. But Bunnie was determined. She wasn't going to let this stop her from winning.

"Do you accept your challenge?" Amy asked in a strange accent.

"I do accept," Bunnie replied using said accent. Both girls giggled and Sonic rolled his eyes. The crowd cleared a path for Bunnie to hop through and Bunnie stood from her chair. Both hedgehogs followed her to the beginning of the passage way.

"Remember," Amy told the rabbit, "you can't put your foot down once it's up and you have to hop up the stairs and into my room."

Bunnie smirked. "I got it," she said. She lifted one foot off the ground. After steadying herself, she took a big leap in the direction of the stairs. With each hop, there were a couple seconds in which she held her arms out to the side to balance herself but right after she would be hopping again. A couple of minutes later, they were at the foot of the stairs. Bunnie looked at the first step, a bit apprehensive. She bent her knees and, with great balance, jumped over the first step and onto the second. She repeated the process and jumped onto the fourth step. This continued until she reached the part where the staircase turned. From there on she took it one step at a time. Amy and Sonic trailed behind her, both waiting for her to fall but only Amy looking out to catch her. Sonic thought that if she fell it would be funny.

Finally, they had reached the top of the stairs. Bunnie was tired but she couldn't stop now. She was almost there. Just one last step and she would be able to make it to the finish line. Bunnie took a deep breath before bending and making one final jump. She leapt ...and tumbled. Amy gasped when her friend tripped. She rushed towards her. Bunnie held a hand out to stop her friend from coming any closer. Amy stopped in her tracks when she noticed that Bunnie still had a leg off the ground. Bunnie smirked at her.

"You never said anything about hands," she pointed out.

Amy laughed. "Then, carry on!" Bunnie did just that. She picked herself right back up and hopped over to Amy's room. She opened the door and leaned against the doorway. The crowd that had followed them cheered and Amy sighed. Bunnie put her foot down.

"I did it!" she cheered.

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "You did."

"Hold up a minute!"

Everyone turned in the direction that the voice came from. Standing there was Sonic with his arms crossed.

"Amy," he said and walked over to the girl. "What exactly did you say the dare was?"

Amy was confused. "I said she had to hop up the stairs and into my room," she told him.

"Without putting a foot down, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Amy said, nodding slowly. She still wasn't getting it.

Sonic faced Bunnie. "The dare was to hop into Amy's bedroom without putting the other foot down." He smirked as Bunnie realized her mistake. Amy's eyes widened when she caught on as well.

"You didn't go inside my bedroom," she stated.

Bunnie sighed and shook her head. "No I didn't," she told them.

Amy smiled at Sonic before turning back to her friend. "Well, I guess this means-"

"You're out," Sonic finished. Bunnie groaned and glared at the blue hedgehog. Who knew big blue was smart enough to find a loophole? Just then, Manic came up to Sonic.

"You're out too, bro," he told the other boy.

"What? Why?" Sonic asked.

"Ma's here," Manic explained.

Sonic nodded his head in understanding and locked gazes with the birthday girl. "Don't think this is over," he told her.

Amy smirked. "Don't count on it," she replied. He smirked back at her and followed his brother downstairs. Amy looked around and noticed that some of her friends had already left. She thought about how her party had been over all. To her, it was, surprisingly, fun. She was actually glad that Sonic was there. It made things entertaining. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Blaze watched from a far as her best friend and the blue demon had their daily banter. However, something was different about today. Sure, they insulted each other. They also teased. But, normally, it doesn't end with Amy laughing or Sonic smiling. Not smirking: smiling. And it certainly doesn't end with them racing each other to class. Now, that was weird. Something definitely happened that she didn't know about and Blaze was determined to find out.

* * *

"Good afternoon, class," their teacher greeted them. The class murmured a 'hello' to her. She smiled pleasantly at them and continued. "It's time for your first project of the year. For this project, you will work in pairs. You will present on Forces and Motion. Please, be creative. Remember to include definitions. For example: 'What is force?', 'What is work?' and so on. Your presentation must be no longer than ten minutes."

Amy looked at Blaze and smiled. But, instead of smiling back, Blaze grimaced and pointed to Wave. Amy frowned. Normally, she and Blaze paired up because Blaze was a loner. However, Blaze must've paired up with Wave. Amy was happy that Blaze made a friend but she also wondered who she could pair up with. Sally and Fiona normally paired up and so did Rouge and Bunnie. Amy sighed and tried to find a new partner. Sadly, everyone was paired up. Even Brianna.

"_This cannot get worse_," she thought to herself. Just then, she noticed her teacher standing in front of her desk.

"Amy," her teacher said.

"Yes, miss," Amy answered hesitantly.

Her teacher crossed her arms. "Do you have a partner?"

"No, miss," she replied holding her head down. Amy didn't bother to look around when her teacher called to ask who didn't have a partner. She knew that nobody would be partner-free and that she would have to do the project on her own. So, imagine her surprise when she heard her teacher say:

"Good, Sonic, you will be Amy's partner!"

Amy's eyes widened and she turned to find her new partner smirking at her. Sonic winked at her and she quickly turned back around in her seat. Amy gulped and put her head on her desk.

"_I was wrong,_" she thought. "_Things just got worse._"

* * *

_**So, that's the chapter. I know some of you didn't want me to stay so long with them while they were children but I have to. This is supposed to go through their life. When they are young is very important to the story line. But there will be a lot of time skips. **__**Now, I have a problem. I promised my parents that this year school would come first, writing second. What's bad about it is that I've made that promise every year. I can't break it this time. I hate seeing their disappointed looks. It's even worse than yelling. But I love you all. I get so excited every time I see a review or favourite or a follow. I literally jump for joy. So, it might be a while before I update. Hopefully, not too long. Just a couple of weeks. Please, stay with me until then. I might be motivated to write more often if I see dedication. So, please review. I hope you liked it. Any questions, PM me. Anyway, Good Day, Good Night, Eat some Pie, Until Next Time,**_

_**MidnightRose29.**_


End file.
